1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid powertrain, and more particularly, to a configuration of a powertrain capable of reducing production cost due to a simply configuration and having high driving force transmission efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid powertrain, which is configured so as to provide driving force of a vehicle by using an engine which is an internal combustion engine and a motor which is an electrical operating mechanism as a driving force source is configured to allow the vehicle to be efficiently driven by appropriately combining driving characteristics of the engine and driving characteristics of the motor.
The hybrid powertrain as mentioned above needs to use parts as few as possible, provide various driving modes suitable for driving situations of the vehicle, and have relatively high driving force transmission efficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.